Kamen Rider High Accel
" I don't fear dopants, criminal organizations, or Rampant murderers. They fear' me "'' -Terui Ryu when asked if he's afraid of going headfirst into enemy territory After the events of the Original Kamen Rider W, Ryu Terui was cryogenically frozen by Philip for when he needs him in the future in Fuuto's time of peace. Being awoken shortly after Kamen Rider Winter's debut, Ryu Terui is also receiving help from his old friend. History Appearances Kamen Rider Winter Kamen Rider Sidestory: Bugster Execution Forms - Yellow Signal= Accel Yellow Signal Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 5 t *'Kicking Power:' 10 t *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 6.0 sec. A transition form between Accel and Trial form; it also serves the base for the Booster form. However, on its own, it is very weak. Being a form that prioritizes energy outputs and data gathering, it has subpar abilities in comparison. First shown at Accel's first debut, being unable to fully access the memory's power due to still having a hang-over effect from being frozen. However this form is still able to use the Engine Blade. Abilities *'Data Glanzer:' A memory-break that is half-baked and has only 1/2 of the original Accel Glanzer's output, however it is still able to destroy most Kaijin. It is white and has visible numbers that makes up the trail. - Trial= Trial "Trial! (Countdown sound, followed by an engine speeding)" - Transformation Announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8 t *'Kicking Power:' 16 t *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 0.09 sec. An upgrade form for Terui, it took him immense training for his body to be able to use the newly generated Trial Memory. This form channels insane speed, with his attack speed and agility equalling his running speed; that too being insane as the Trial Memory's acceleration nigh instantaneous. Abilities *'Machine Gun X Spike:' An Upgraded version, it summons up 4 Energy Treads in Ts a + shape. It requires four times the effort, which even Terui who is used to the original Gun Spike cannot do for a long while. **'Machine Gun Spike:' By Kicking fast and leaving a tread of energy in the form of a T, Accel is able to destroy Kaijin at blinding speeds. - Booster= Accel Booster ""Accel Upgrade: (Sports motorcycle revving) Booster!"" - Transformation Announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 20 t *'Kicking Power:' 24 t *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 2.9 sec. By Upgrading the Accel Memory, Terui is able to enter a form that outputs three time the thermal energy, allowing for controlled flight. }} - Orphenoch Systems= After the high failure rates of the G3, G3-X, V2, V4, Proto Ark, and Syphon Projects (All Power Suits), the world governments decided to just give up and just hope to rely on the riders. Despite the G3 systems being more powerful than the canon counterpart, and the competitor systems being relatively stronger as well, these systems has been met with failure. This shows how powerful the monsters of the future truly are. Instead of allowing this, Philip gave them the Orphenoch Driver Datas for them to replicate and later he helped finalize the belts as well. Without the requirement of Orphenoch Blood and instead derives data off of the "Orphenoch" Gaia memory. Terui is the first pilot of the system when all other candidates failed the pre-requisites and as a final present from Philip, gave Terui the option of using the new driver which he accepted. - Axel= Axel Faiz "Opening; Complete!" ―Transformation Announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 4.76 t *'Kicking Power:' 9.45 t *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 1.4 sec. **'Start-Up Speed:' 100m per 0.00000066712819 sec. Created as an Add-On after the 3 Orphenoch Belts were created, it is only applicable for Faiz as it is the only belt that had the appropriate limiters built-in. It boosts Faiz' speed insanely and multiplies the physical capabilities by 1.75x the original source. Terui only used this once. Abilities *'Start-Up:' Due to tampering by Philip, the Start-Up speed is so fast that it easily blasts through the original intended Mach-Speed into half the speed of light. This allows Faiz to easily blast through most of the enemies that gave Faiz trouble. However, when this amount of speed was used against Winter the pilot then was surprised when the FangJoker Winter easily smashed Faiz out of the way. *'Axel Grand Impact:' A very powerful combination, it allows attacks from the Grand Impact to be struck multiple times. Also due to the increased output, it is now capable of 87.5t of strength each strike. *'Axel Crimson Smash:' An extremely powerful attack with the Faiz Pointer, it allows for many many consistent strikes upon an enemy. }} }} }} Trivia * This Accel cannot turn into a motorcycle. Because that's dumb. Category:Police Category:Akreious